Death of Olympus
by cameronpeat12
Summary: When a new prophecy is told, will the seven be able to unite against a new force and make new alies or will the make enemies in a war the may not win. I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS.


LEO

I sat with my arm around Calypso, it had been a year since the stuff with Apollo and his life was great, I was with people I loved and nothing in the world could change that. Then, Rachel Dare decided to billow out green smoke at breakfast, as if to prove him wrong, the snake wrapping around the tables, at first he didn't relies and when he saw the head of the snake, well let's just say Calypso will be washing out his mouth with soap for the words he spouted, and then he heard that sinister voice Annabeth always went on about, that of the Oracle.

I looked around nervously at the others, and then at the sky. All me could think was why him, why was he being dragged into this again. Then I stated to think of the others, Jason was back in New Rome with Piper but he would be giddy at the new quest. Piper would just be happy to see all of her friends again. Frank was the newest Praetor of the Romans so had to keep a power about him but behind doors he and Hazel could not be happier with their life this was going to hurt them, but not as much as it would hurt Percy. He was dead. He had both of the women in his life all ready treating him when he goes out on a drive. Then there was Annabeth she was going to cut Rachel's throat for even spouting a prophecy in her lifetime.

"LEO!" Calypso shouted finally bring him back to Earth. "God's, put out your hands it's been five minutes."

I finally looked at my hand to see them lit brightly, I slowly closed my hand into a fist, extinguishing the flames. I looked around to see everyone staring at me, except Clarisse who was currently carving up a cantaloupe with a six inch knife as if nothing happened. I looked around my table, at my family, Jake, Nyssa, Christopher, Shane and Harley, he studied there expression then Calypso's slowly, it dawned on me, they were looking at me to see what I would do.

"What's so fragile it breaks when it's called?" He asked a smirk growing on his face.

Every one looked at each other confused, hushed whispers passed over the group wondering if he was ok, "Silence" I finally said grinning like a mad man. From this he got a bunch of groans and even a giggle from Harley. Calypso looked at him as if he had stabbed her favourite goat, don't ask, and Nyssa looked ashamed of him.

He was saved by Chiron stamping his hoof on the marble. "I want all the counsellors for a meeting now." His command followed by twenty groans from the counsellor from each cabin.

Surrounding thee ping pong table there was a very loud noise coming from each of the people around it each trying to speak over the others, myself, I was messing around with some wires trying to distract my self from what Rachel said. When Chiron walked into the room everyone fell silent but I kept going wrapping and wrapping the wires until I was finished. From my belt I pulled out two double a batteries and placing them into the frame and it light up and started to spin and play music. Chiron looked at me and I turned it off.

"I called the others, they are on their way here now, but I want to know what the prophecy means. Most of it is obvious, like going to Britain and finding a Celtic warrior, even though I thought those gods faded, the people who are going are obvious but what I don't get is the threat that this person can bring."

Chiron words were heard but there was no response until Malcom spoke up, "What if this mysterious person is not actually a person or a god or anything like that. What if they are primordial. Think about it... It talks about Day and Night as if they are someone to fight, this war may be the hardest thing that we have faced ever, even facing off against one primordial was hard but getting caught in between two at war would be even worse."

"True but we need to go." I said "When we are looking for a demigod we do everything we can do to help them get here safe, others have died to safe them, and if we don't answer this call all of us die. If Malcom is right then this is a war between Nyx and Hemera, Night and Day, these beings are more than just fighting, this could be the end of everything."

Everyone looked at me shocked, shocked that I was so serious about this, the boy who just made a carousel out of copper wire and fairy lights. "He's not wrong" said a voice in the corner in a hushed tone. Startled everyone looked to see Nico standing there. Will was over him in seconds, hugging and kissing him like he was going to disappear again, "It's okay I'm here to stay for now." A rare smile crept onto his face as he kissed Will's nose. Boy they were cute together, though not as good as Calypso and myself.

Chiron opened his mouth to speak but before he could start a young girls voice could be heard, "18 fire balls just hit the beach along with a boy" before she was off out the doorway, and then everyone ran from the room drawing weapons and pushing each other wanting to see this boy first.


End file.
